


Doppelgangland

by yukiscorpio



Series: The City [5]
Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-12
Updated: 2014-04-12
Packaged: 2018-01-19 02:44:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1452562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiscorpio/pseuds/yukiscorpio
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"For all that I've imagined of you fucking me, you actually are a bottom, aren't you."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doppelgangland

**Author's Note:**

> This is a side story to The City, set after the events in the main story. It contains heavy spoilers to the main story.
> 
> Originally published on LJ in October 2008.

"Hot."

"What is?" Yagyuu's head tilts to one side by small degrees.

"How you work. Turns me on."

Yagyuu looks at the dead body in front of him. Niou pretends to nudge it with a foot, but his shoe doesn't touch it at all. That's a fatal mistake only amateurs make.

"Though, I think I've had you pegged wrong."

Yagyuu waits, his face placid, a bit like Yanagi's usual expression. Niou is leading now, waiting for Yagyuu to ask. Yagyuu decides to humour him. Ah, he's become a bit soft these days, hasn't he? "In what sense?"

Niou pulls on his overalls, gloves and shoe covers. "You're actually a pretty lazy bastard, aren't you?" He unrolls a bag on the floor, smoothes down the curled ends, then unzips it down the centre. "Who dies, how he dies, it's all been decided."

Yagyuu watches Niou work. He doesn't offer to help.

"You don't need to make most decisions. That's why you're in this, hm? Everything's shrink-wrapped and delivered to your door."

The body packed, Niou moves it aside, then reaches for the wheel of fire hose on the wall. He turns it on and washes down the floor and stairs, and the handrails too. He loves modern apartment buildings; the back stairs are such a convenient location for everything from sex to murder.

"And then," Niou turns the water down to a trickle, crouches down and carefully washes Yagyuu's shoes, "it's all cleaned and sanitised for you. And one day that's how you're going to die as well. Makes it easy, not needing to worry about anything."

He turns off the water and hangs the hose up, the grin on his face saying, _Well?_

Yagyuu snorts very quietly, amused. Niou's got him there. But there is one thing he's neglected.

"The only real decisions you make are about me," says Niou before Yagyuu opens his mouth. He lifts the dead man onto a shoulder, body swaying a little under the additional weight until he finds balance again. "But you're a lazy bastard anyway."

Niou walks down the stairs. Yagyuu follows, stopping on a landing when Niou does.

"For all that I've imagined of you fucking me, you actually are a bottom, aren't you."

Yagyuu doesn't deny or admit anything.

"Still works." Niou grins again, easily, as if the weight he is carrying doesn't exist. "I like it, being inside you. It's hot."

Yagyuu listens to Niou hum a tune as they walk down the concrete steps.

Yes, this works pretty well.


End file.
